Catmeleon
by Commander Eggnog
Summary: As Blake and Ilia rest at Blake's home, the two Faunus girls open up some long-awaited feelings for each other. Deleted scene of my other story, I'm the White and You're the Fang. Complete. Rated M: Lemon


**-Catmeleon: White and Fang Deleted Scene-**

The sun set on the starry Menagerie coast. Though the orange glow long faded from view, Blake and Ilia lay restless in the cat's dimly lit bedroom. Much happened since Blake planned to take the White Fang back. For starters, it worked, but not before Adam left more than a physical scar on Ilia. The rest of the house was already fast asleep, including Weiss, who led the new White Fang with Blake.

Ilia's head rested on Blake's chest. "Your boob makes a great pillow," she said.

"Yeah?" Blake said. "But you're not tired, are you?"

"Not really. It's been a long day, but it's not like I've been waking up early for anything. You?"

"Nah, same." Blake shifted her shoulder to better cuddle with Ilia. "It's hard to believe I woke up at sea this morning. As difficult as it is to sleep on that ship, when I'm out, I'm out."

Ilia found her hand crossing a groove in Blake's abdomen. Blake showed it to her before. She said it was from Adam during the fall of Beacon. "He never stops haunting us, does he?" Ilia said.

"Only if you let him. He's gone now." Blake began to caress Ilia's stomach, half under her pajama shirt.

"Blake?" She shifted her head to look her friend in the eyes. "Why did you say to keep it to myself if you also like girls?"

Blake's heavy breath forced Ilia's head up and down. "I suppose I wasn't here yet. I was uncomfortable then. And I kept thinking about how similar we are and how much I needed security."

"Can I really provide that though?" Ilia said.

"Why not?"

"You're always out. I'm never around."

"You're right, but… It's not like that. It's more of a mental thing."

Ilia shifted her arms around Blake. "I just wish next time you come back to Menagerie, it won't be with knowing you'll have to leave again- if you even make it back. Those bullets we found... All that stuff Weiss was talking about!"

"I promise I'll always come back," Blake said. "I'll always deal with Grimm, and the Albain brothers will always be after us at this point, but as I see it, I'll always be yours."

"Easy there," Ilia said. "You don't know what that means." She turned onto her hands and knees over Blake and booped her nose in suggestion.

"Yes, I do," Blake said in the middle of a light laugh. "If I'm going to be away so much, I'll make up for it and be all yours right now."

"Don't you tease me like that."

"It's not a tease. It's a fact."

"Then start acting like it."

As Ilia looked down at Blake, the cat faunus accepted the challenge, pressing her lips up into the chameleon's and falling just as quickly.

"That was such a tease, you liar!" Ilia playfully slapped Blake's face. As she remained above the cat, her shirt separated from the contours of her body. This left Blake plenty of skin to tickle.

Blake was relentless with it. Ilia fell over, but Blake didn't stop. "So it was, but do you expect me to make out with women right off the bat?"

"No!" Ilia said between hard, laughing breaths. Ilia used her hips to turn herself over and regain control of herself and Blake. Now straddling her lover, Ilia asked, "But, how far do you want to go tonight?"

Blake looked at the very specific region at which their bodies connected and said, "I'm not opposed to… seeing where this night takes us. At least I'm certain I'm bi, so…"

"Good," Ilia said, lowering herself toward Blake's face. "How about we start with th-" Blake understood and cut her off in advance with a kiss. The cat even started to lead, prompting Ilia to lie down with her. The kiss lasted eight seconds.

As Blake pulled off, Ilia said, "Jeez, girl. I thought you wouldn't be too assertive."

"Well, I know what I want."

"Oh my gosh, I think I just melted." Ilia said. "Ugh, you're so hot it annoys me-"

" _Bothers_ you?"

"Stop that! Who are you? I should get to say that." Ilia timed her words with more playful slaps. They became rubs and moved to Blake's abdomen, again caressing the scar from Adam. As her hands explored with different pressures, she found one that elicited small laughs from Blake. It was then she learned absolute power corrupts absolutely, causing her to enact karma and tickle her cat girl.

Blake fell for getting pinned, but after a few seconds, she retaliated with a punch to Ilia's shoulder. "Don't bruise me," Ilia said. "You know you wouldn't be the first person to bruise me…"

"You're right," Blake said. "Your soft skin is safe with me." The two glided hands back and forth on each other until Ilia got the idea to travel farther up.

Ilia propped herself up. "Mind if I lead?" She asked.

"Be my guest."

Ilia entered Blake into a continued kiss while running her hand under the hem of Blake's shirt. Blake learned quickly how to breathe while her mouth was busy. After a minute, Blake ended the session and said, "And you said _I_ teased _you_? Suuuuuure."

The two looked at Ilia's hand, which had come dangerously close to the cat's breasts. Ilia said, "Well, do you want me to-"

"Be. My. Guest," Blake said as she removed her shoulder straps to get her point across. "My house, my bed, my rules. You're _my_ guest. Do whatever _you_ want."

Ilia nearly touched her nose to Blake's as she whispered, "Then let me show you what your body can do."

Though Blake leaned up for a kiss, Ilia lowered to the side and mouthed into the concaves of Blake's neck. Every passing of the tongue and glide of the lips added a new meaning to the word massage for the cat girl. Up, down, close, up. In some unmistakable link, what happened to her neck stirred the feelings in her sex. Feelings of the motions jumped up and down Blake's body until thrown further askew when the chameleon moved her hand to cover Blake's breast.

Blake had known the basics of how things feel, but Ilia combined the best of sensations. Sure, the nipples are highly tactile, but as she twirled them, it came combined with pushing the breast down toward Blake's feet. Ilia continued to suck around the collarbone, leading all of Blake's breaths into her ear. She moved her tongue to the front of the neck and fondled the space under Blake's nipple.

"Ili-uuuuh," Blake moaned. The combination forced Blake's back to arch as if the moan originated in her folds and forced its release north. Ilia paused and looked at Blake. "Give me that tongue," Blake continued. She held the spotted girl's chin and closed the gap. The kiss opened into an intimate sharing of mouth room. Blake kept her lips parted, allowing for Ilia to explore her oral space and dance tongues.

"Please," Blake interrupted as she guided Ilia's weight off her. Blake's blouse was already at her neck, and she wouldn't dare lie in bed to sleep wearing a bra. "Care to do the honors?" The two sat upright as Blake let Ilia lift her top off.

"Damn…" Ilia said, taking in her view. "How can boobs that big be shaped like mine and still perky?"

Blake covered herself and asked, "Is that bad?!"

"No, it's… I was surprised… It's a great combination there, really." She held Blake's crossed arms and led them down. "Damn, you're sexy." Blake's eyes glittered with gratitude. "Here, I'll match you." Ilia took off her pajama shirt, revealing bare skin underneath. Blake's eyes followed down, leading Ilia to say, "I know. Too small, right? I'm never getting boobs."

Blake scoffed. "You have no idea what I think. Don't say that." She paused. "Speaking of combinations, you're a wonderful mix of petite and masculine. Wide shoulders, but damn those hips. And I'm surprised you packed these into your combat suit." She lifted Ilia's breasts. "Don't be so down. They're plenty big."

They sat getting drunk off each other's bodies, both nude except for panties, until Ilia said, "I know it might sound odd, but…"

"Shoot, please."

"Can I call you 'kitty'…? I don't want to look mean, but there's also this whole thing behind it."

"Yeah?" Blake didn't know what it meant, but said, "Normally I'd say no, but let's explore. Yes, you can. But… only in bed."

"Thank you!" Ilia straddled Blake again and pushed her down by the shoulders. "I won't overdo it. I promise."

Ilia lay on top of Blake, lining their breasts with each other as they continued making out. No matter how much Ilia focused on the most sensitive areas, Blake appreciated the little things too. She ran her hands all around the chameleon's skin, mapping the curves and edges and getting dangerously close to Ilia's underwear. She'd never seen someone so naked who wasn't a small kid from the Menagerie slums. Blake took every advantage she could. While her tongue explored Ilia's mouth, her fingers followed Ilia's hips from the side down toward the center. Knowing how close she was to Ilia's vagina made Blake's sensation that much more effective.

Ilia moved her hands between their breasts and trailed kisses slowly down Blake's neck, not forgetting to add hints of tongue. She moved her knee for leverage, and not by accident did it end at Blake's crotch. "That's what you get for touching my hips like that, kitty" Ilia said.

Blake returned with, "If that's all it got me, I should've done more." Ilia forced her knee back down. "Oww, okay, fine. Be like that."

Blake held her head back. Ilia continued her trail, taking her time to go into the neck and around Blake's bosom. She stopped below the nipple and held for a few moments. As soon as she felt Blake's head move, she licked upward and darted the tip of her tongue playfully on the sensitive circle. Blake's head crashed into her pillow with another moan.

Ilia twirled the other nipple with her hand as her tongue sloppily covered the area around the nipple without losing its focus on the center. Her hand began to make rings around one nipple, and her mouth latched onto the other and began to suck, tugging gently.

"I have an idea," Blake said. "Can I repay you with a massage?"

"I'd argue you've been doing that," Ilia said.

"Yeah, but a back massage."

"If you want to slow the pace, sure."

"Oh, I don't. You'll see." Blake laid Ilia face down on the bed and saddled on her butt. "Lacy panties, huh? I didn't figure you for that type."

"I have to feel feminine somehow, and you know. You already called me masculine."

"What's to say I'm not into that look? And these match your eyes." She lifted the underwear's waistband and snapped it back into place.

"So you _have_ been paying attention."

"It's not like lavender underwear is that common, so yes." Blake started kneading Ilia's shoulders. "Anyway, I'm just really enjoying your skin. I told you I'd treat it right." Her thumbs loosened the chameleon's shoulder blades and eased neck tension. Every movement carried Ilia's breathing, exhales and moans tied to her stress release. Her hands fell to Ilia's lower back, where more concentrated motions worked through.

Then it became the side, and then Blake reached completely around and played with Ilia's hanging nipples. "Theerrrrre you go," Ilia said, breathing audibly. The cat girl bent to give Ilia's collarbone some tongue attention as well.

Blake whispered into Ilia's ear, "I have to pull my weight too, no?"

"I certainly don't mind," said the chameleon. Blake leaned farther over Ilia and made out as long as they could. When Blake sat back up on Ilia, she gave the sprawled girl a few spanks.

"You seem to enjoy that," Blake said. She put a finger from each hand into Ilia's mouth and ran them, saliva trailing, along the girl's back until they hooked under Ilia's lacy panties. She slid them off. She saw Ilia's hunger for more as she transferred the massage south.

"Goooood kittttyyyy," Ilia said as her small cheeks were played with. "You do know where I can feel this, right?"

"I assumed." The lower Blake went, the more frontal things felt for her lover. As Ilia's folds moved even the smallest amount, the room began to smell of sex. Blake loved being able to cause such pleasure, so it motivated her to mix her paths together.

Ilia opened her eyes and asked, "You weren't kidding about not slowing down, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it," Blake said. She then lowered her head and licked both cheeks, mixing that with more massage time.

Ilia feigned a whine, "Uuuugh just get to point B already. You're so close to it."

"How close are you?" Blake teased.

"Not close enough." Ilia got on top of Blake and forced her to lie down facing up. She grabbed Blake's arms and forced them over the girl's head. "I'll make you pay for that, kitten." She began to heavily kiss Blake, each contact lasting only half a second before the tongues connected again.

Blake stopped and said, "The longer you do that, you're stalling what you want too." The night turned into a release focused on being contrary. They both established dominance in their own ways. Blake went for the high ground, and Ilia went for low blows.

As in Ilia physically went lower on Blake and began to blow. First, she stopped at the collarbone. Then, the nipples. Ilia realized nothing stopped her from pleasing herself. She lowered a hand and tended to her folds as she licked Blake. When she got to her kitty's navel, she swirled her tongue in the bellybutton. Blake's modest black panties stopped Ilia from going farther, so she licked side to side at the edge. "Get on my level," Ilia said, and she relieved the cat of her last cloth confine.

After her first look at Blake's lower pelvis, Ilia asked, "Just a landing strip, huh?"

"Normally, no, but I came prepared. I'm all yours," Blake said. Ilia ran her hands up Blake as she went for a kiss. They traveled back down just as quickly, and Ilia took her place between Blake's legs. As she rubbed herself, she devoted her other hand to the outskirts of Blake's sex. Her thumb ran up and down, end to end. More and more pressure was added until Ilia brushed an inner wall. Blake's breathing grew louder.

Ilia twisted her thumb and exchanged for a finger, curling and uncurling any which way inside. When she added a second, she did her best to cover as much space as possible. She was already far along on herself, though. She was giving herself slightly more attention, having three fingers in and out.

Ilia looked deep into Blake's eyes, and they shared the contact. She saw Ilia pleasing herself and felt shame for not doing anything. Blake released Ilia's hand from her and grabbed Ilia's legs, throwing herself between them. Ilia's self-pleasure was still going, so Blake grabbed the hand and licked it clean.

As they got used to the new position, Blake's vagina was lined perfectly at Ilia's face. Without moving her arms, she dug her face into her prize. Blake got acquainted with Ilia's vagina. She continued her butt massage from earlier and saw how much it moved the entrance. She started her quest by adding two fingers, knowing the opening could take it. She pulled back the folds and gave a lick to the inner wall.

Ilia upped her efforts and put a finger into Blake to get her started. "That's so hot," Blake said. Blake responded by speeding up her process, and Ilia made it clear how she felt.

"I'm getting close!" The breathing turned to heavy moans that disregarded any constant pitch. Whatever rapid pulses came to Ilia's brain were expressed outward in a vast array of squeals and groans. Blake speeded her thrusts and added a third finger, pumping straight in and out as best she could. Her thumb and tongue worked Ilia's clit as she felt her hand being trapped by the pulsating vulva.

"Just a reminder- don't wake anyone up," Blake said.

"Hush, kittyyyyyyyyy!" Ilia said through a broken squeal. Ilia fell limp as her blood rushed outward from her vagina to her extremities once more. As Ilia's head hit the pillow, Blake lay over her and caressed her stomach.

Blake twirled her own nipple and leaned to give a comparably chaste kiss to her lover. "Forget I'm not at the finish line yet?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'm a girl. I let my partners finish." She rolled over and lay directly on top of Blake. She fought through the afterglow and began to make out with Blake, devoting one hand to the cat's nipples and the other to her vagina.

She attacked every part of her partner, sending the senses wild. Ilia increased to three fingers between the legs and kept attention on the clitoris. Her mouth dug into Blake's neck, and her moans got louder. Her tongue traveled to the cat's breasts, and she only returned it to her mouth as she sucked. She sucked heartily on each nipple as Blake hit her wall. "Ili-uuuuuh! I love you so much."

Ilia brought her hand out and up to both of their heads. "Quite the squirter you are," she said. Her hand was tightly cupped, and she ran her tongue through it. She put it in front of Blake's mouth, and she obliged.

The two lay cuddling again, though now they rejected the idea of covers. Their skin was completely exposed, and Ilia rested her hand on Blake's breast once more. Now with full access, however, she would take what she pleased. Blake cooed at the slow moving tongue.

"I'm sorry I'm thinking this," Ilia began, "but I keep thinking this will be all we ever do. I'm sorry."

Blake sat up and said, "I know what you mean, but trust me. Anything I have to deal with about an Albain or Weiss' father, we will get through. This won't be the last of my naked body for you."

A warmth rushed over Ilia, and she began to breathe more noticeably. She kicked the remaining sheets off her foot.

"Blake?"

"Yes, Ilia?"

"Could you please turn the fan on?"

* * *

 _A/N: If I ever feel like writing more smutty stories, they would focus on characters with less screen time or rarer pairings. Part of why I wrote this was because there were only two one-shots with Ilia on the whole site at the time. One of just her and a different one of her and Blake. Now, she's in over ten._


End file.
